


Baseball Hats and Flying Bats

by JS3639



Series: Me, You, and Peter, too [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, PETER IS FOUR, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tooth Rotting Fluff, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS3639/pseuds/JS3639
Summary: Peter, Tony, and Steve go to the zoo while everyone is away.---PLEASE READ TAGS





	Baseball Hats and Flying Bats

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) to also send me prompts
> 
>  
> 
> **please leave comments, I love reading them and hearing feedback from y'all**

It was a perfect Saturday in New York. Perfect weather; not a cloud in the sky. The kind of day you would find on a postcard. Everyone was up before 9 in the Tower. Clint and Natasha had missions, Bruce was working on helping SHIELD with some data entry, and Thor wasn’t even in the same galaxy as them.

 

So it was just Tony, Steve, and Peter. Peter was elated that it was just him and his dads; they had finished all the tasks they had to do so today was all about him.

Tony woke up to two big ocean-blue eyes three inches away from his face. He gave a small startled scream and sunk deeper into Steve’s armpit. Steve slid his arm out from under his husband’s neck and used to gently push Peter away.

 

“What have I said about waking Daddy up like that?” He raised an eyebrow at his son. Peter just laughed like a maniac.

 

“That it’s rude and you shouldn’t do it,” Tony answered his husband's question but reached an arm out to scoop Peter up onto their bed.

 

“But I want you t’feed me, Daddy!”

 

“Go feed your son, Steven,” Tony groaned into the pillow.

 

“I’m still asleep.” Steve shoved the brown-haired man out of bed and he landed on the carpeted floor with a thud.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m up, my eating machine.”

 

“‘Mnot a m’sheen, Daddy,” Peter said, stepping on Tony’s stomach.

 

“You’re not? Are you sure?”

“I’m a boy!”

 

“Oh, I see. You’re a boy-bot!”

 

“Dad-dee!”

 

“Is Daddy teasing you again?”

 

Peter nodded and toddled over to Steve, whose arms were outstretched, and scooped his son up, lifting his t-shirt up and blowing a raspberry on his stomach.

 

“Pancakes or waffles, bot-boy?” Tony asked his son, picking himself off the floor and straightening out his shirt.

 

“Waffles, Daddy!” Peter said, squirming out of Steve’s grip and wriggling out on the bed.

 

“Did I say I was done with you?” Steve chastised, a big smile on his face. Peter took jumped off the bed and raced down the hallway, Steve chasing him.

 

Steve could have easily caught up to Peter if he wanted to - his son was around 3 feet tall with short, stubby legs - but Steve lagged behind, Tony racing after both of them.

 

Tony made the waffles, letting his son drown them in syrup. Normally, he’d stop his son from pouring a swimming pool of the golden-brown fluid but no, today was special: today was just about Peter. No Iron Man suit, no shield, no lab, no gym, no anything; just Peter.

 

“So, Bubba, what do you want to do today?” Steve asked, forking waffle into his mouth.

 

Peter’s eyes widened. “Zoo! I wan’ go to the zoo!”

 

Steve and Tony exchanged nervous glances with each other. There were a handful of problems with going out in public. For one, someone would recognize at least one of them and Tony didn’t want his family’s business going out online. Secondly, Peter didn’t have total control of his powers; sometimes they would glitch out on him if he got too emotional - whether it be too happy or too sad - and the public didn’t know about it so they would go nuts if a four-year-old was ran around the zoo shooting webs out of his body.

 

“Are you sure you want to go to the zoo? We could bake those cookies you wanted to bake the other day…” Tony let his voice trail off, poking at his food with his fork.

 

“Yeah, ‘msure, Daddy,” Peter said, licking the syrup off his fingers. Steve laughed at his son. Somehow he always managed to get more food on him than in him.

 

After they cleaned up (and Peter changed his maple syrup-covered clothes), they got into Tony’s Audi and drove to the zoo.

 

Steve was wearing a baseball cap and aviators and Tony was wearing just a pair of Ray Bans. Peter could barely contain his excitement that they were at the zoo.

 

Peter definitely had Tony’s brains; he was sharp as a tack. He was already reading basic chapter books and "reading" (which was just him looking at the pictures) textbooks that he found loose in Tony's workshop. He knew about all sorts of obscure animals, machines, gizmos, and gadgets.

 

Peter raced toward the gate, waiting in line for security. “Peter, don’t run off like that, Bubba,” Steve said, jogging up to his son and picking him up.

 

“‘M sorry, Papa, ‘m jus’ excited to see th’ animals,” Peter said, pushing his thumb in his mouth. “None of that, kid,” Tony said, pulling his son’s thumb out of his mouth and replacing it with a pacifier.

 

They waited in line, letting the security guard scan their tickets. The guard's eyes widened when he saw Stark show up on the scanner. Steve gently put his pointer finger up to his mouth, lifted his sunglasses and winked at the guard. The guard, still in shock from who was standing in front of him, slowly nodded his head.

 

They got past the gate and Steve dropped Peter to his feet but grabbed the boy’s hand to make sure he didn’t take off again. “Okay, kid, what do you want to see first?” Tony asked, glancing at a giant map. The map showed cartoon versions of all the animals with a giant red ‘you are here’ dot.

 

“I wanna see th’ monkeys first!” Peter said, pointing excitedly at the picture. “Why do you wanna see a monkeys when all you have to do is look in the mirror, Petey?” Tony mocked at his son.

 

“Dad-dee! ‘M not a monkey! ‘M a boy!”

 

“You sure about that? Cause all I see is a monkey? Isn’t that right, Steve?” Tony grinned, kissing Steve on the lips. “Quit kissin’, dads! I wanna go see the monkeys!”

 

“Never,” Steve announced to Peter defiantly. He scooped the boy up, placing him in between himself and Tony who both planted a kiss on Peter’s cheek. “Okay, monkey, let’s go.”

 

Peter was squirming when they got to the monkeys, there was already a small crowd of people crowding the cage. “Papa, I can’t see,” Peter said, pulling on Steve’s pant leg. Steve hoisted Peter onto his shoulders and walked closer to the cage.

 

“Daddy, do you see the monkeys? Look at what they’re doing!”

 

They went to the bats next. "Daddy, look! That one's asleep!" Peter said in a loud whisper, pointing up at a bat hanging upside down. They stayed with the bats until Peter decided to move on, dragging his dads out of the dark room.

  
  
They made their way all around the zoo until they came to the room with the bugs and snakes. Tony could handle snakes; he didn’t mind them because he could see them. A spider, on the other hand, could be on him without his knowing, and if that happened, he would _freak_ out.

 

“Jesus fu-” Tony glanced down at Peter whose face and hands were pressed up against the glass tank of a rose hair tarantula. “Fudge,” Tony finished, backing away slowly from the tank. Nowhere was safe for him to stand; glass tanks full of spiders were mounted on the walls surrounding him.

 

“Papa, look! These two spiders are on the same web!” Peter squealed happily, pointing to the two spiders.

 

Steve crouched down to level with his son, placing a hand on the small of the boy’s back. “I think that we should go, Peter. Daddy’s pretty freaked out right now.” Steve turned his head to look at Tony who looked like he was about to have an aneurysm.

 

“Ice cream?” Peter asked, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck. He buried his face in the crook of his dad’s neck, letting Steve feel the soft, warm puffs of air hit his skin.

* * *

 

They pulled up to the ice cream store where Peter raced ahead to the line. “Okay, kid, what flavor do you want?” Tony asked, picking Peter up by the armpits so he could see the menu. 

  
“Choc’lit!” Peter said, making grabby hands for the counter. The woman behind the ordering window smiled at Peter. “Okay, so one chocolate, a strawberry, and a mint chocolate chip,” Steve said, pulling his wallet out. He handed her the money then stepped out of line and waited for their ice cream.

 

When they finished their ice cream, Steve carried a very cranky Peter to the car. “But I don’ wanna do that, Daddy! I don’ wanna take a bath!” Steve was getting frustrated with Peter; he knew what was coming next and _wasn’t_ looking forward to it in the slightest.

 

A glob of webbing shot out at Tony who tried his best to cover it up with his body. People weren’t staring but if Peter kept up his attitude, they would. Which would mean the public would find out about Peter’s powers. Which meant that Peter would and could become a lab experiment.

 

“Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers!” Tony whisper-yelled. “You _know_ you can’t do that to me. Fix it. Right now.”

 

Peter shook his head but then went to fix it when Steve put him back down on the ground. “‘M sorry, Daddy.”

 

Peter rubbed his eyes and on the way home, fell sound asleep in the car.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) to also send me prompts


End file.
